Introducing Japan!
by Rei3
Summary: Shohoku meets Japan : a hyperactive, bouncing, smiling ..... who just loves to fight.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk ain't mine.  
  
INTRODUCING - JAPAN!  
  
Part 1  
  
POW! BANG! CRASH! And the occasional scream and shout of pain were heard from the alleyway. A small figure crept closer to the origin of the sounds in curiosity. The figure's eyes lighted in pleasure and anticipation at the sight of about twelve bodies tangled together in a fight.  
  
"Need any help?" Without waiting for a reply, the figure jumped into the powing, banging and crashing and joined the fight for all its worth.  
  
"What the-" Sakuragi grumbled as he felt a small fist came into contact forcefully with his ribcage. He ignored it and continued to headbutt the guy in front of him.  
  
"Sorry! I was aiming for someone else!" An unfamiliar voice growled at him from behind. Sakuragi just grunted.  
  
The fight lasted for another few minutes before it ended with Takamiya jumping on the back of one of the gangsters in sumo-style. "Banzai!"  
  
"Arrrrrgggghhhh! My back!"  
  
"Hmph. You should have thought of that before picking a fight with us!" Takamiya looked at his friends for approval but found them instead staring at a small figure. He rose and joined them, ignoring the groaning bodies that were trying to get the hell out of there.  
  
"Hi!" The figure greeted them cheerily as if blood wasn't coming from a cut in his forehead. His voice was sort of muffled behind the body on top of him. It was a boy. Not taller than Miyagi, wearing round sunglasses that managed somehow to stay on his nose and a cap perched atop his messy, black hair. A lock of dyed silver-blond hair was hanging on his forehead - probably due to the latest craze that hit the country.  
  
He pushed the body away in a forceful motion.  
  
Instead of answering him, they just stared at him as if he was crazy. After all, nobody in their right mind would joined a fight involving guys twice their size, and came out looking as if they had just finished a stroll on the beach, if not for the wound.  
  
"Who are you? A spy from the xxxxx group?" Sakuragi demanded.  
  
"Nope! I just enjoy fights." The boy replied.  
  
To say that they were shocked would be an understatement; their jaws were practically hanging open to the ground. All eyes grew as big as saucers and each tongue rolled like carpets out of their mouths.  
  
"You're a GIRL!" Sakuragi and the Gundams shouted at the same time. There was no mistaking the feminine voice coming out of the figure's mouth that time.  
  
"I know." The girl sighed, giving a totally unexpected answer. "But hey, don't underestimate me." She lowered her sunglasses and a green eye closed to wink at them. Seeing that the boys were still trying to digest the fact that she was a girl, she shrugged and walked over to them.  
  
Sakuragi couldn't believe his eyes when the girl slung her arms lazily over Takamiya's and Yohei's shoulder (she intended to slung one of them over Sakuragi's but she couldn't quite reach it). "So what if I'm a girl. It's not as if you've never seen one before in your life."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! You have no business here! Girls should stay at home do whatever the stuff that girls do!" Sakuragi finally voiced out, feeling confused under a situation he never thought he'd be dealing with.  
  
Instead of getting angry, she laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed some more. She laughed so hard she shook Takamiya and Yohei, whose shoulders were still being hanged onto by her. Feeling more dumbfounded with every second, Sakuragi couldn't help getting annoyed and his temper was ready to explode since she started to laugh (he presumed) at him.  
  
"Uh oh. Better stop laughing." Warned Noma seeing the vein at Sakuragi's temple rose to the surface and was then pounding furiously. Takamiya and Yohei were desperately trying to disengage her arms away from them.  
  
The girl put her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. She took a couple of deep breaths and although her eyes were still crinkling at the corners and her dimples were still present, she finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Gomen, I don't know what got into me but that statement somehow strike me as funny at that time." She apologized in a very sincere voice. "I know! Why don't I treat you guys as a celebration of your victory!"  
  
"Food! I'm all for it!" Exclaimed Takamiya, rubbing his tummy and in a hungry motion.  
  
"How do we know it's not a ploy to trap us? What if you're a spy sent by our foes?" asked Sakuragi, suspicious.  
  
"I told you earlier I'm not. I'm just someone who enjoys fights." She explained. "I just love pounding the daylights out of somebody."  
  
"Why help us then? Not them?" Yohei voiced out and pointed to three bodies, arms around each shoulder trying to help the each other stand and walk. The other four were already gone from the scene.  
  
"It doesn't seem fair, five against seven - so I thought, why not even the score?"  
  
"Six against seven is not even."  
  
"Okay then, let me rephrased my sentence, why not 'try' to even the score. Are you done questioning me yet? My offer still stands." The last one was said in a luring tone.  
  
"Yeah guys, give her a break," said Takamiya, immediately siding with her.  
  
The Gundams looked at Sakuragi. He shrugged. "Why not? She seems harmless."  
  
The girl slugged him lightly, "As I said, don't underestimate me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"A place I just discovered the other day - its called Danny's"  
  
"That's our favourite hangout, well, aside from the pachinko parlour."  
  
"Just shows I got great taste. C'mon." She slung her arms around Takamiya and motioned the others to follow her. They didn't waste another second and before long, laughter can be heard from the unlikely bunch which comprised of a tomboy, a tall redhead, a boyish-looking guy, a mustachioed guy, a blond and a horizontally, vertically and visually challenged guy.  
  
*****  
  
"Aaahhhhhh. That was great. You should treat us again sometime soon," Takamiya said contentedly.  
  
"Ya ya." The others seconded.  
  
"Never seen you around before, just moved?" asked Yohei. She nodded. "Last week."  
  
Noma tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. "I don't mean to offend you but where's your-" He made a bouncing motion with his hands over his chest. Sakuragi and the other Gundams sweatdropped.  
  
"Baka!" Sakuragi punched his (Noma's, I mean, not his own) head.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!" apologized Yohei, his face red.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" The girl laughed. "I don't mind, I like frankness in a person. They're there but they ain't much."  
  
"How do you hide them - hey!" Noma held his hands up defensively, this time trying to prevent Yuji's fist from coming into contact with any of his body parts.  
  
"No need to defend my honor, he's just curious. To answer your question, it's all thanks to the wonders of a thick undervest and the sports bra, any more questions?"  
  
"You're not normal, you know that?" said Sakuragi, stating a fact rather than asking a question.  
  
"I know. Looks like a boy, acts like a boy but who can blame me? I got five brothers to thank for this. But to tell you guys the truth, I like the way I am - I mean, I'm me and I'm the only me in this world!"  
  
"What's with the glasses? You haven't taken them off ever since we met."  
  
"This?" She pulled them off. "They hide the fact that I have such girly eyes." And she was right. Her large green eyes were the very feminine, with thick curly lashes framing them. "And they make me look tougher and more kawaii than I already am." She laughed as the Gundam sweatdropped. Sakuragi looked curious.  
  
"Can I try them on?" asked Sakuragi.  
  
"Sure, why not? Just don't break them - they're my favourite pair."  
  
"How do I look? More kawaii than before?" He posed a la James Bond.  
  
"Sugoi!" The girl exclaimed. Sakuragi laughed in the maniacal way of his and the girl joined in. The Gundam sweatdropped again.  
  
"You sure are one happy girl." Yuji commented, seeing that nothing could remove the smile from her face and that she laughed a lot.  
  
"Of course! Why be sad when you can be happy! Life's too short so enjoy it to the full. That's my motto for life!" She grinned at them. "My five brothers taught me that."  
  
"Wah. Five oniichans you say? You the youngest?"  
  
"Yup. First there's Kenshin, second is Ryu, third Mamoru, fourth Kouji and fifth Kotaro. They're not my real brothers, in fact we're all not related by blood to any one of us." She nodded in a matter-of-fact way. "All raised in an orphanage, we sort of adopted each other and changed our family name to Hiroshe."  
  
Trit! Trit! Trit!  
  
"Ah! My mobile!" She fished out a small fiery red mobile phone from out of the pockets of her baggy pants (at which point Takamiya nudged Sakuragi and whispered - "just like your hair!" - to which he was rewarded with a headbutt) and pressed a button. "Ah, hai! I know, I know but I've made some new friends." She laughed at whatever it was the person at the other end mentioned. "Hai, hai, I'll be home in a few minutes. Ja' "  
  
"Gomen, that was my oniichan. He wanted me home to help unload our stuff." She pulled out a couple of bills from her pants. "Yare! Nearly forgot! Do you guys know Shohoku high?"  
  
"We all go there!"  
  
"Great! I'm starting there next Monday! Maybe you can show me around!"  
  
"Hey!" Takamiya exclaimed. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I'm Takamiya Nozomi, you can call me Takamiya."  
  
"I'm Noma Chuichiro." He scratched his head and laughed embarassingly. "Gomen about my questions earlier." The girl just smiled.  
  
"Yohei. Mito Yohei."  
  
"And I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi - Basketball man!"  
  
"You play basketball?!"  
  
"Yes! You are now talking to the one and only basketball tensai! Nyahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"This is great! I had always wanted to learn more of the sport." Trit! Trit! Trit! "Damn, must be my oniichan again. Sorry to leave so soon, meet you guys again Monday! Ja!" She hurried out. The boys followed and waved at her as she waved at them cheerfully.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You haven't even told us your name yet!" Sakuragi shouted at the girl who was then just a small figure against the backdrop of the setting sun.  
  
"Japan! Hiroshe Japan!" She shouted back before disappearing around a corner.  
  
  
  
To be continue.  
  
Rei : What you think? Good? No? Review!!! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk ain't mine.  
  
INTRODUCING - JAPAN!  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
"Good lord!!! What the hell happened??!!" The familiar question popped out of the man when he saw her dishabille state, followed by the same familiar dry statement. "No. Don't tell me. You've been in a fight again."  
  
The girl grinned. "The usual. I met some new friends too."  
  
"Friends? I doubt it, more like enemies from the looks of things. Kenshin and Ryu will go through the roof - again - when they see you. Not to mention me, Kouji and Kotaro." The man frowned suddenly as he noticed a small cut on her forehead, just partly hidden by her silver-white lock. "A cut?!! You got hurt??!! Oh no! You're in deep trouble young lady."  
  
"Don't worry oniichan, I'll take care of Kenshin-sempai and Ryu-sempai. I always do." She laughed at her older brother's mixed look of exasperation and concern.  
  
"They're too soft where you're concerned." He muttered. "Go and get yourself clean up."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
*****  
  
After receiving the typical scolding from her brothers and charming her way out of their bad graces, the girl went out of the room, leaving behind five grown men all yawning in tiredness.  
  
[I know you guys worry about me. It's because all of you love me.]  
  
She piled one blanket on top of another in her arms, knowing already that her brothers would be asleep by the time she returned. She made her way back and quietly placed a blanket over each sleeping body.  
  
A small smile of affection formed as she looked from one brother to the other, remembering their look of defeat earlier when faced with a smiling sister with her eyes large and full with innocence.  
  
[I love you guys too.]  
  
*****  
  
"Kimi ga suki dato sakebitai." Japan hummed to herself while cycling to Shohoku High, her new school. She saw a familiar tall redhead and the other four boys in front of her and called out "Ohayogozaimasu!"  
  
Sakuragi and the gundam stopped in their tracks at the greeting. Without a word all turned to face her and one by one all their faces scrunched up. "Huahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Suddenly laughter burst out of them.  
  
Japan continued cycling and parked her bicycle in the parking space provided. After making sure her bike was properly locked, she made her way towards the still laughing males. She stood in front of them, grinning and letting them laugh it out while occasionally looking at her watch. After a while she took a last look at her watch and a slow smile spread over her face. She balled her fists and blew slowly on both of them.  
  
"Gomenasai!" and with that she punched all five on their stomachs before they could react. All activities in the compound immediately stopped - as everyone trained their eyes on the unbelievable scene of a small girl punching five boys obviously bigger than her.  
  
"Ufffhhhh!" All five doubled over in pain.  
  
"Does it hurt?" She bent, inspecting each of them. "Gomen, I don't mind being laugh at but I do have my limits." She turned to the sweatdropping spectators and bowed at them. "Sorry, show's over!"  
  
"You don't have to hit very hard you know." Takamiya gasped out.  
  
"Heh heh, I guess I don't know my own strength."  
  
"I swear, if you're not a girl -" Sakuragi winced.  
  
"Well, you guys shouldn't have laughed at me for that long - I gave you five minutes to stop."  
  
"You should have mentioned that in the first place." Yohei stated dryly. He stood up gingerly and suddenly his eyes widen. "Haruko-chan! Aisu-san! Ayako-"  
  
"Oh no!" Sakuragi groaned. "Tell me that Ryocchin is not here too."  
  
"Too bad cause I am." A muffin-shaped hair guy appeared.  
  
"Me too." Another guy appeared. This one had a scar and was quite tall.  
  
"Micchy!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha! Beaten up by a GIRL! You must be losing your touch!" Mitsui and Ryota slapped Sakuragi's back. Meanwhile the newly arrived girls looked at her in amazement and curiosity - well, two of them at least. The third one was looking disinterested by the whole affair, although Japan could detect the slight flicker of her eyes at Sakuragi.  
  
"Hi! I'm Akagi Haruko! You can call me Haruko - it was simply unbelievable what you did! I didn't know a girl can punch like that!" The sweet-faced girl introduced herself, her face still mirroring her amazement.  
  
"I'm sorry for whatever it was that made Sakuragi offend you, although if I do say so myself you did quite a good job of handling them." The pretty one with curly hair smiled at her. Japan smiled back and extended her hand. The girl took it. "By the way I'm Ayako. That's Hisashi Mitsui and that's Miyagi Ryota. I assume you already know Sakuragi and his Gundams."  
  
"And you are.?" Japan looked at the third girl. The girl was taller than average height and had a rather cold, stoic expression. She didn't answer.  
  
"Ah and this is Mitsuhito Kazuha."  
  
"I thought Mito-san called her Aisu (ice)." {To know more of the Aisu, please read A New Beginning, my first fic ^^}  
  
"That's what Sakuragi nicknamed her. And you are?"  
  
"Hiroshe Japan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's what made us laugh!" Sakuragi pointed out. He was trashing Mitsui and Miyagi when the introductions were made, but at the mention of Japan's name he stopped at the moment when his fist was about to collide with Mitsui's face. The other two also stopped, Mitsui with his hands bunching Sakuragi's shirt tightly and Miyagi with his left arm hooked around Sakuragi's neck. The Gundams were all the while just watching the fight and making bets at who would win.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Miyagi and Mitsui let out a full-scale laughter. The fight forgotten. Noma and Yuji sweared, Takamiya laughed and Yohei sighed. Takamiya won the bet.  
  
Prak! Prak! A paper pan hit with lightning precision on both heads.  
  
"Aya-chan." Miyagi rubbed the lump on his head, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"There is nothing funny about it."  
  
"Actually," Japan spoke out, all the while smiling. "There is. I've been in this situation for more times than I can count and I don't mind as long as it's within the limit of five minutes."  
  
"You timed them?!" Ayako asked, incredulous.  
  
"Of course! The waiting made it all the more fun. Don't you think?" Her eyes gleamed mischievously behind her half-lowered ever-present sunglasses.  
  
"Ah well, sorry err.. Hiroshe-san." Not knowing what to call her, Yohei settled for her surname. "It's just that it's a weird name for a girl."  
  
"For anyone in fact." Takamiya added. Prak! Ayako's paper fan landed on his head.  
  
"Don't be rude!"  
  
"You remind me of someone you know." Mitsui voiced out. He stared hard at her but still couldn't quite make out whom it was she resembled.  
  
"Don't call me Japan, please. I've had enough of teasing over that."  
  
"What shall we call you then? It's strange to forever call you Hiroshe - it's all right if you're a guy but you're a girl."  
  
She grinned. "Just call me Pan."  
  
  
  
To be continue..  
  
Rei : Does it suck? I wrote this in the middle of the night and my hands were doing all the typing while my eyes were barely open. So, sorry for any errors made. 


	3. Part 3

To all my reviewers: Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!  
  
  
  
INTRODUCING - JAPAN!  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
"Pan. Hmmm. I like it!" Ayako exclaimed. Miyagi nodded, agreeing with whatever his Aya-chan said.  
  
"Pan. Not bad - it suits you." Mitsui slapped her back. Japan, or Pan as she was known from then on slugged him back.  
  
"Pan." The Sakuragi Gundams nodded simultaneously. "Nice.."  
  
"Pan?! Huh! What are you? Related to Peter Pan?!" Sakuragi snorted, still mad at being hit by a girl. The others held their breath, fully expecting a fight to break out.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun-" Haruko started, trying to calm Sakuragi.  
  
"That Pan is pronounced with the 'a' as in the word 'and' while my name is pronounced with the 'a' as in 'water'." The new girl explained patiently. "Don't tell me you're carrying a grudge against me, Sakuragi-san. You know, you look kinda kawaii and adorable when you're mad."  
  
"I do?! Honto ni?!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Nyahahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally, his good mood returned. The others let out their pent-up breath in relief.  
  
"Now that's settled, why don't you guys show me the principal's office?"  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea to remove that first." Yohei pointed to her sunglasses.  
  
"Yare! Nearly forgot! Thanks for- Hey!!!" Pan shouted in surprise as the front tire of a bicycle collided with her rear end. The cyclist, a black- haired sleeping guy, opened his eyes - revealing a pair of blue eyes - blasting ice at Pan for waking him up from his slumber. While Pan, moving on reflex action, jumped up high and delivered a kick at him.  
  
Yohei pushed Rukawa off his bike, saving him from Pan's high kick. Instead of thanking him, Rukawa gave Yohei one of his famous glares.  
  
"Gomen! It was a reflex action, didn't mean to kick you!" Pan offered her hand to Rukawa, who was at that moment sitting on the ground, scowling. He ignored her hand and picked himself up, brushing his pants lightly.  
  
Pan just shrugged. She eyed him up and down, assessing him. [Rather cute.] Giving him one last look, she turned her attention back to her newfound friends. She smiled at them and lifted her shoulders in a 'well, I tried' shrug.  
  
She looked at her now silent friends. "Nani? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Ummm.well, ano.. Pan-san, didn't you feel anything different?"  
  
"Different? No. I feel fine. Why?"  
  
"No tendency to drool? No increase heart rate? Feeling faint? Lightheaded?"  
  
"No.Why?" She asked again.  
  
"Nothing wrong, it's just that any girl that sees Rukawa for the first time tends to undergo all those symptoms. It's rare to see one who doesn't."  
  
"It's because she's not normal you know." This from Sakuragi, looking serious and stating it in a matter-of fact-way.  
  
"You can say that again." Muttered the rest.  
  
"So how do I look? Okay?" Pan ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to make it look passably neat.  
  
"Good! Good! You look perfect!" Sakuragi reassured her, feeling smug that his newest friend had not fallen for that baka Kitsune. The corner of his eyes noticed the small movement of another girl's facial expression, which was quickly covered by the usual expressionless mask. He turned slightly to look closer (discretely) for any other tell-tale signs but was disappointed.  
  
He turned his attention back to Pan and together with the Gundams, escorted her to the principal's office.  
  
*****  
  
Rukawa closed his eyes to sleep as usual in class. But instead of drifting off to sleep, his thoughts unusually began to wander to form an image of a highly unusual subject.  
  
A girl.  
  
In all his life there was only basketball and sleep. Of course, there also exist the needs of food, shelter and school but they were not as important as the other two mentioned earlier. He had no time for the opposite species nor did he have any interest in them. until now.  
  
It was the girl who he had bumped with his bicycle that morning. Her spontaneous reaction was surprising, unlike the giggly or any of the girlish reaction he expected. True, he expected anger but due to his looks it usually changed to endless sighs.  
  
But this one aimed a kick at him, apologized, offered help and turned her back on him with a light shrug when he refused. As if he wasn't worth her attention if he didn't want it. As if he wasn't worth the effort to know him better.  
  
He focused on his mental image. Slightly smaller than the average girl, dark hair with a lock in front dyed an unusual silver-white colour. Her slim, well-toned body told him that she must be quite an active person and there was her boundless supply of smiles. She didn't look to him as if she had ever been mad at anybody or give anybody had any reason to be mad at her - she had that devil-may-care attitude that seemed to shout if you don't like her the way she is, that's just too bad.  
  
And not to mention she had the most beautiful pair of green eyes he had ever seen.  
  
They were big and framed by thick, curly lashes. Life and mischief sparkled in them and they always seemed to smile at everyone and everything in sight. He thought he could detect a hint of interest in them, but it was quickly squashed when she turned her back on him.  
  
[Hmph. Who the hell cares of what she thinks of me? I don't.]  
  
A voice in his head snorted at him - [Like hell you don't.]  
  
[What the heck do you know anyway? She just piqued my interest because she was different.]  
  
The voice didn't say anything but just snorted again. Rukawa sighed mentally and wondered since when did he begin to lie to himself. With that he switched his mind off everything and went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Kazuha stared at the backs of Sakuragi, the new girl and the Gundams. But mostly her attention was focused on Sakuragi and the tomboy, more accurately on Sakuragi's arm around her shoulders.  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
[Just here less than an hour and already very close.]  
  
She knew she had no right to feel the slightest, brief jealousy (yeah, right!) she was feeling then. After all Sakuragi did not belong to her, nor anyone for that matter - she and him were just friends, that is if you count trading one liner insults with his finger-pointing-loud-swearing as being friends.  
  
[Baka do'ahou] She cursed the redhead. [Why do you make me feel all these foreign emotions? It's all your fault I'm not myself, it's all your fault for being so damn alive and full of fire. If not for your fire, I wouldn't be attracted to you and.and...] She stopped when she realized she had been standing there, fist clenched and still staring at the back of the object of her anger, who was at that moment just about to enter through the school gate.  
  
She unclenched her fists and let out a mental sigh. "Bakabakashii do'ahou." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Teme Aisu!!!" Sakuragi appeared suddenly in front of her, face red with anger. "Who you calling baka huh?!"  
  
She merely lifted one eyebrow, which clearly said - if you feel the sting.  
  
"Why you-" She ignored him and left him without a backward glance. "Hey! I'm not finish with you yet! Hey-"  
  
Kazuha continued to walk away, to all she appeared to be calm and cool, as if there wasn't an angry guy shouting at her, but inside she was still angry. [That baka, why is he so slow?! Baka baka baka baka baka baka!]  
  
She let out a sigh (not mentally this time).  
  
[At least he knows I'm alive]  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
Rei: So what you think? (Singlish.heh heh heh). Flames, criticism, praises, compliments, etc - as long as it's a review - are welcomed. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer : Slam Dunk's not mine.  
  
INTRODUCING - JAPAN!  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Hirose Japan enrolled in Shohoku High.  
  
It had also been a week since the school was abuzz with the news of a new girl who could kick ass. She had been placed in Sakuragi's class and sat next to the redhead at the back of the class, much to the amazement and relief of the teachers as she could talk him out of whenever he was in one of his moods. Apparently, she was also becoming the school's newest trend- setter as girls were heard of talking of dyeing their bangs.  
  
"Sheeeshh. What's all the fuss about your hair anyway? My hair is much more kawaii than yours." Sakuragi complained.  
  
"Must be the image it represent, you know - cool and tough." She posed a la one of the Charlie's angel.  
  
"I still think my hair is more kawaii than yours."  
  
"Hai hai." She nodded, smiling up at him in amusement.  
  
"Nobody would want to follow your hairstyle Sakuragi." Takamiya commented. "As it represents what a ahou' you are!" The Gundams and Pan laughed.  
  
"Nani??!! I'll show you not to mess with the Tensai!!!" A brawl between the males in the group quickly ensued with Pan watching them amusedly.  
  
Something moved at the corner of her eyes and she left them and approached a big tree a few yards away. "I know you're there Ka-chan."  
  
A tall girl appeared from behind the tree, her face devoid of anything she might be feeling at that moment.  
  
"You like him, ne?"  
  
"."  
  
"Don't worry, I have no romantic interest in him. He's just a good friend."  
  
"."  
  
"If you don't say something I guess I have to tell Sakuragi you like him."  
  
"."  
  
"Oh, so that's the way it is then. Fine - I guess I'll shout it out loud so he could hear me clearly - THE AISU LIKES-"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Good. We're communicating now."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Everything there is need to know. I noticed the way you look at him, no no don't worry, it doesn't show - I'm sensitive to the slightest movement, which makes me a good fighter as I can read my opponent's moves. But then we're not talking about me, are we?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"I'm making it my business - after all Sakuragi's well on his way to becoming my best friend. Friends look after each other."  
  
"."  
  
"Pan!" She turned to find Sakuragi standing besides four groaning heaps of bodies, with his arms and legs akimbo. "What are you doing over there? No use talking to the Aisu you know!"  
  
"I guess we'll continue this conversation later then. Ja." She raised her hand in a farewell salute and went towards the grinning Sakuragi, leaving an annoyed Kazuha behind.  
  
"What did you talk about?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, this and that."  
  
"Come on tell me!"  
  
"Why..?" She raised an eyebrow. "Interested in what she said? If you want to know, we were talking of you - at least I was."  
  
"ME!!"  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"And.?"  
  
Pan's only reply was to just grin mischievously. Then she opened her mouth, stopped, thought carefully and closed it. She opened her mouth again and smiled, "Hmmmm.... Maybe later. Ah well, Ja - I need to get home!" She laughed loudly as she rushed away leaving another annoyed person behind. "See you later at the basketball practice!"  
  
*****  
  
Later that same afternoon.  
  
Sakuragi walked towards the school's gym in forceful and stiff motions, his forehead wrinkled in a frown. [Me?! What could they have found anything about me to talk about? And the Aisu nonetheless!] He stopped and kicked a poor tree which happened to be, unfortunately, nearby. [Cheh! Stupid Aisu! So damn silent and remote - how can I know what you're feeling?!]  
  
[You look so cold. I wonder if anything can ever reach your heart]  
  
Sakuragi stopped and cursed loudly. "Shimatta!"  
  
Ding! Japan in a chibi-mode appeared, like Chichiri in Fushigi Yuugi, out of nowhere. Startled, the redhead reflexively aimed a punch at her, which she deflected deftly. She was wearing her usual boy's clothes - sunglasses, baggy pants and a loose T-shirt.  
  
"Yare yare, no need to get violent." She patted his back. "Just tell me what's bothering you and maybe I can sort it all out."  
  
"You and your smiles!"  
  
She laughed. "I know, I know, it can be annoying sometimes but I couldn't help it if I'm such a cheerful person." She held her hands up in mock surrender when another glare was directed at her. "All right, all right, I'll tell you what you want to know but you have to promise me one thing!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"You should hear me out first you know." She wagged her finger at him. "You'll make a bad businessman, let me tell you this, if you keep agreeing without knowing what it is you agree on. For all you know, I may want you to bow three times and call me master. Tsk tsk."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would if I want to." She waited a while, her face taking on an expression of one in deep concentration. "But I don't." She laughed at his relief.  
  
"Well??!!"  
  
"The conversation details or the deal agreement?"  
  
"The details. No. The deal. But on second thought - No, make that the deal first. Yes the deal." He nodded in all seriousness while Pan sweatdropped slightly at the sight of the chibi-Sakuragi trying to make up his mind.  
  
"Teach me how to headbutt."  
  
"Wha-? That's it?! Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha! The Tensai can do that easily! No Problem!" Then with lightning speed he switched his stance and demanded, "Now the details!"  
  
"Ah well, how can I put this into words. I'm not sure I should be telling you this, Sakuragi-san. It's kinda secret."  
  
Sakuragi pointed to his forehead, indicating the headbutt deal.  
  
Pan couldn't resist, fighting was her weakness and she was always eager to learn new techniques, even if it was just a headbutt.  
  
"Kazuha-san-" She left her sentence hanging as suddenly four guys surrounded her and Sakuragi. One of them, who seem to be the leader, approached Japan.  
  
Sakuragi stared at his face, trying to remember where in the world had he seen the guy before. Something clicked. "Aota!"  
  
Yes, it was Aota. The Judo guy who had also a crush on Haruko-chan and the one who had always encourage (is that the right word?) him to join the Judo club.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakuragi growled, shoving Pan behind him in a protective gesture. He should have known better; in return Pan shoved him aside and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"I want to talk to the girl - but you're always welcome if you want to."  
  
Relaxing her pose a bit, Pan moved closer to Aota. "Me? What is it?"  
  
"Little girl, I heard you're a hell of a fighter - not just because of this morning's incident but also from the fight where you first met Sakuragi."  
  
"How the heck did you know that?!"  
  
"I had my resources. But I'm still not convinced."  
  
"Oh~ So you're saying you wanna fight me? A girl?"  
  
At this point, the redhead, who was annoyed at being ignored butt in. "Oi! You're getting crazy ka? Challenging a girl to a fight!"  
  
"I don't mind Sakuragi-san. This should prove to be interesting." Her eyes were already glittering in excitement.  
  
"But what about our deal?! I was here first!"  
  
"Maybe later, let's go Aota-san, one-on-one, you and me. Place?"  
  
"Judo club."  
  
With that, Aota, Pan and the other three of Aota minions walked away heading towards the agreed place.  
  
"Woi! Pan! What about the deal?!" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
"Later! I'll be at gym when I'm finished with him, you just go ahead!" She shouted back without turning to face him.  
  
Sakuragi threw his hands up in exasperation. "Girls!" He muttered before heading to the gym.  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
Rei: I don't know why I wrote this, I intended for something else to happen but the characters just refused to do what I want them to - instead they got me doing what they want. ^ ^  
  
Read and any reviews are appreciated.  
  
Oh, and the romance is coming soon.  
  
Did I tell you guys I love your reviews? I do! 


	5. Part 5

INTRODUCING - JAPAN!  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
Pan looked at the guy standing in front of her, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile. "What are the rules?"  
  
She and Aota were alone in the Judo room (or whatever you called it) as the other three guys were told to stay outside.  
  
Aota replied with a smile of his own. "No rules."  
  
"This is going to be fun, and you're going to regret it."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"In that case-" Quick as lightning she lowered her body in a spin with one leg out. Caught in surprise, Aota nevertheless managed to jump up high. Within seconds, a fight between the two broke out.  
  
*****  
  
Still muttering under his breath, Sakuragi entered the school's gym. Akagi and the others were already there, doing warm-ups.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi, wait up!" Yohei shouted from behind him. He turned to find the Gundam hurrying towards him. He stopped to wait for them.  
  
"Where were you guys?" The redhead asked his friends who usually accompanied him to basketball practice.  
  
"Gomen, it's just that we found out there's a new pachinko parlor opening. So we went to pay a visit to the place but got thrown out instead." Yohei, Noma and Yuji glared at Takamiya. "We wouldn't have been if Takamiya here had shut his mouth."  
  
"Heh heh, gomenasai." Takamiya rubbed his head where three fists had landed earlier.  
  
BONK! One Gori punch came into contact with Sakuragi's head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"That's for being late! As punishment you have to stay an extra hour today!" Akagi, the captain of Shohoku's basketball team, boomed. He glared at Sakuragi for a few moments before his forehead wrinkled in a frown. The captain looked left and right, as if searching for something or someone.  
  
"What is it Gori? Lost your banana?" The Gundam wisely dragged Sakuragi away before another punch landed on his head.  
  
But Akagi ignored his remark. "Where's Pan? She's usually here trying to defuse the situation."  
  
It was true. Although it had only been a week, she had crawled her way into everyone's heart (Rukawa?) with her trademark smile and rambunctious, hyperactive behaviour. She shouted cheers and encouragement for the whole team in a voice which could rival the Rukawa shinetai. Pan didn't involved herself in the game, as she was pretty clueless about basketball except for the fact that you have to put the ball through the hoop to score points.  
  
And so, practices became livelier than before with the addition of Pan.  
  
"Yeah, where is she?" Ayako asked as she approached them. "She always came to practice with you and them." She tilted her head in the Gundam's direction.  
  
"Hmph. She went with Aota to fight." Sakuragi placed both his hands into his shorts. "Forgotten about the deal." He continued muttering under his breath  
  
"Nani??!!" Everyone except Rukawa and Kazuha shouted in disbelief. There was a general sweatdrop all around.  
  
"I SAID SHE WENT-" BONK! PRAK! A punch and a paper fan landed at the same time on his head.  
  
"What did you do that for?!"  
  
"You BAKA-" Akagi started.  
  
"Crazy-" Ayako and Miyagi continued.  
  
"Bakabakashii-" Followed by Mitsui.  
  
"Do'ahou." Rukawa finished.  
  
"Urusai! Teme Kitsune!" Sakuragi raged at the last person.  
  
"You left her all alone to fend off Aota?!" Ayako tried to confirm the situation.  
  
"She can take care of her self, after all she's a fighter." The Gundam nodded in agreement.  
  
"SHE IS A GIRL!" Akagi roared. Although he had heard of Pan and her fighting skills, he still could not believe the small, petite girl could actually be involved in something so. ungirly. Granted, she was a tomboy but there was a certain fragility associated with girls that was present in her.  
  
"Cheh! If you don't believe me, ask her to a fight - you'll find out for sure."  
  
"Yeah, you guys should have more faith in her." Yohei inserted, although there was a slight worry in his tone.  
  
"Do'ahou." This time it was Kazuha who muttered the word.  
  
"Teme Aisu!" Sakuragi immediately turned on her.  
  
PRAK! PRAK! Kazuha and Sakuragi both turned to glare at Ayako.  
  
"It's no use fighting over it, we may as well continue practice - I, for one after thinking it all over, have confidence in Pan. She's the spunkiest female I've ever met."  
  
"Hai hai." The others agreed.  
  
"Well then." Akagi said slowly. "PRACTICE! PRACTICE! PRACTICE!"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
*****  
  
"You broke my glasses." Pan stared at the broken remains of her favourite sunglasses. Her face changed dramatically from the usual sunny expression to a chillingly cold mask. Her green eyes narrowed to slits and in a low voice, "Now you're gonna pay."  
  
Aota gulped. He was starting to have second thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
[Stupid, foolish, irrational girl.] Rukawa looked again from the corner of his eyes for the thousandth time for any sign of the said girl. It was nearly the end of practice and they had not even seen her shadow. [Not to mention irritating.] The blue eyed boy frowned. The girl had been in his mind lately - cheering, laughing and in some just smiling softly at him.  
  
He looked up, as the rest of the team, as a body stumbled lazily into the gym.  
  
[Pan!] His mind shouted at her rumpled state.  
  
One sleeve had a tear, her hair pointing in all directions and one arm was hanging from her side, as if it was lifeless. There was also no sign of her everpresent sunglasses. Her trademark cheerful features were gone, replaced with an ominous one.  
  
It was a totally different Pan from the one they knew.  
  
Ayako approached the scowling girl slowly. "Erm, Pan-san, are you okay?"  
  
Pan shook her head slowly. "I am but I'm not sure the Judo captain is." A frighteningly chilling smile formed in satisfaction. "I beat the crap out of him."  
  
'Nyahahahahahahahahahahaha! I knew you would!" Sakuragi slapped her back. Pan winced slightly but her behaviour immediately changed into the usual Pan everybody knows as she joined Sakuragi in his laughter.  
  
[Do'ahou! Couldn't you see she's hurt!] Rukawa cursed the redhead at Pan's wince. He gripped the ball in his hands tightly. In a sudden movement he threw the ball at Sakuragi.  
  
"Itai!" Sakuragi shouted as the ball made contact with the back of his head forcefully. "What's your problem?!" He jumped at Rukawa and a brawl quickly ensued.  
  
BANG! BANG! (Rei : A lot of these had been going around today ^^) The Gorilla loomed over Sakuragi and Rukawa, who were nursing their bumps.  
  
"Enough! We need all the strength we have for tomorrow's game against Ryonan!"  
  
Both boys stop all movement and simultaneously uttered the first thing that came into their mind.  
  
"Sendoh."  
  
"Nani?!" Pan shouted.  
  
~~~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Rei : Heh heh heh, this is a tactic so you all would review my fic. ^^  
  
Please do! 


	6. Part 6

INTRODUCING - JAPAN !  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
"Pan?! Japan?! Is that you?!" The tall, spiky-haired basketball player from Ryonan said in disbelief.  
  
Japan turned around. Eyes widen in surprise, then in delight. "Akira!" She exclaimed, running towards him with one arm flung open.  
  
"It is you!" The said Akira opened his arm not a moment too soon as the girl hurled herself at him. "God! It's been what - nine years? - since I've seen you. Hey, what's wrong with your arm." He frowned as he inspected her left arm, which was wrapped in a sling.  
  
"Fight. Flung the guy over my shoulder but he was too heavy for me so I sprained a muscle in the process." Her eyes clouded as she remembered the incident, the unfortunate guy being Aota, the Judo club captain.  
  
"You never change."  
  
"I grew a few inches. And this-" She pointed to the silver lock lying on her forehead. "Was not this colour when we last saw each other."  
  
"That's physical change but inside you're still the same." Sendoh Akira smiled at her. Pan smiled back.  
  
"Hey! Now I remember why she looks so familiar!" A voice exclaimed from among the Shohoku group. It was Mitsui. "I've had my suspicion but now it's clear - both of you are related!"  
  
"Eh?" Both Sendoh and Pan assumed an incredulous expression.  
  
PRAK!  
  
"Itai! What was that for?!" The former MVP growled at Ayako. Miyagi immediately stepped in front of his beloved Aya-chan, arms spread out in a protective gesture.  
  
"Didn't you hear what she told us yesterday?" Ayako voiced out in exasperation.  
  
"About what?" Mitsui asked in irritation while rubbing the lump on his head.  
  
~The previous afternoon~  
  
"Nani?!" Pan shouted.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. Pan green eyes were as large saucers.  
  
"Daijobu Pan-san?" Asked Ayako.  
  
Pan ignored her but grabbed hold of Akagi's shirt. "Did you just mentioned Sendoh?" Akagi nodded, not knowing what else to do - if it was Sakuragi or any of the team members, they would have received a Gori punch. (Sakuragi : Prejudice Gori! Itai! - a lump immediately formed.)  
  
"You know him?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Know him?! He was my hero!"  
  
"Nani?!" This time everyone (even Rukawa - however only mentally) shouted. Kazuha merely continued with her practicing, ignoring the outbursts around her.  
  
"Yeah - well," Pan counted with her fingers. "About eight or nine years ago. Why? What is it?" She asked as everyone let out a breath of relief.  
  
"If you want to know, Sendoh Akira is one of the biggest and tallest wall we have to climb in order to get to the nationals." Ayako explained.  
  
"So. He did it.." Pan muttered, not really talking to anyone.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Asked Yohei. Nearly everyone nodded with their ears opened wide, not wanting to miss anything.  
  
"Hmmm.?" Pan broke out of her stupor. "Meet? Oh! Well it's a long story, I suggest you guys better make yourself comfortable."  
  
With that everyone abandoned the practice (even Akagi, who was very curious) and spread themselves on the gym floor.  
  
"It all started when I was about six and he was eight. He had just moved into the neighbourhood where the orphanage was. Yes, I was raised in an orphanage." Pan told them as a few eyebrows raised. "I was quite skinny and easy target for bullies. Luckily I had my five brothers, although we were not related by blood but we took care of each other then - still do - and sort of became a group of yakuza (gangsters). Kids in the orphanage were not given enough care and we often broke loose out of the place. My brothers and I found a neat place.well.more like a hole behind one of the sheds where we can slip through out of the orphanage."  
  
Pan inhaled for a moment before continuing. "We often went through this hole to the outside world but eventually always came back to the orphanage, sort of like coming home at the end of the day. One day I went out by myself and heard a something I've never heard before. It was the sound of a basketball bouncing. I followed the sound to the nearby open court and found - Sendoh Akira." She smiled at the memory. Her eyes turned dreamy and she had a far-away expression.  
  
Rukawa, seeing this narrowed his eyes. [Sendoh.]  
  
"Hoi! Continue!" Sakuragi hollered.  
  
"Eh? What? Oh right! As I was saying I found Akira. He was dribbling a ball across the court and did a beautiful lay-up; well at least that's what I think it was called. He saw me and invited me to play, smiling all the time. I refused, I know nothing of the game and was at that time more interested in fights but we became good friends after that. I learnt how to control my temper and became a more cheerful person I am now."  
  
"You have a temper? I don't believe it!" Mitsui intercepted.  
  
"Care to find out? I do have my limits you know - and it's not five minutes. That 5 minutes rule was just for fun. It takes more than laughing at my face for the angry me to surface."  
  
"So how terrible was your temper at that time?"  
  
"Let's see. I would have to say terrible enough to pick a fight and bite the head off anyone who crosses my path, not caring who the person was, be it the warden or the master there. But not smaller kids though."  
  
"How did you guys, you and Sendoh that is, part?"  
  
"That - has got something to do with this." She fingered her silver lock.  
  
"What? You dyed your hair so young? You were only six!"  
  
"Six and a half - six months. We were friends for six months. My brothers found out and after meeting him themselves, they all agree he's a good influence on me. But we all knew the adults won't approve of it, after all, kids from orphanages usually turn out bad in their life - drugs, jails, etc." Pan stopped to rub her aching left arm. Something seemed to be wrong with it after the fight with Aota.  
  
"Some kids - not from the orphanage - but from around the neighbourhood found out about us. They came to one of Akira's practices, the last one I've ever been to." Pan stared into space again, sadness briefly engulfing her before she continued. "They taunted me and Akira defended me. They became rough and started pushing the two of us around. I fell and hit my head on the concrete ground. I remembered blood coming out of the cut here -" She touched a place on her forehead, where her silver lock lay.  
  
"I fainted and the next thing I know I was in a hospital bed, the front part of my head shaved and the cut stitched. Akira and his family moved away a week later, he wrote a letter which I received a month later saying that his parents were upset by the incident and decided to move to a more 'safe' neighbourhood. Me and my brothers were transferred to another orphanage not long after that and Akira and I lost contact ever since."  
  
Everyone was silent, even Sakuragi. Each was digesting the story and contemplating the fact that tomorrow would be a big day for Japan - meeting Sendoh Akira after all those years.  
  
The silence was broken when Miyagi voiced out. "How does that relate with your hair?"  
  
"Yea." The others realised the same thing.  
  
"My hair grew back. Not black. But Silver-white. Yes-" Pan nodded at their incredulous expression. "It grew back this colour. Something to do with pigments in my hair altered their chemistry. I don't mind it though. It makes me look tougher." She laughed, returning back to the cheerful Pan.  
  
"What about your name?" Ayako asked. She raised her hands in a defensive gesture. "No offense but it's a rather strange name to give to a girl, or anyone for that matter."  
  
"I was abandoned in front of a hospital wrapped in nothing but the Japan flag. I was about ten months at that time. Nobody knew who left me there and the nurse who found me named me Japan. She was a foreigner, so I'm Japan not Nippon." She explained the confusion on her name. "Hiroshe is a family name my brothers and I agreed on when we moved out of the orphanage."  
  
"So the eldest of your brother adopted all of you?!"  
  
"Hai, the minute he turned legally adult. He moved us out into a small place but we later moved to a larger place as each of my brothers found a job. The move to Kanagawa is the our fifth move - and I hope the last."  
  
"Hai hai" They agreed in unison.  
  
"So tomorrow you meet him again eh?" Mitsui nudged her. "Nervous?"  
  
Pan smiled up at him. "More like excited but I don't have the energy to jump up whooping loudly. Guess I better go home before my brothers start a search party."  
  
"Do you need someone to walk you home? Your arm doesn't look like it can protect you from night critters." Ayako frowned as Pan repeatedly rubbed her left arm, occasionally wincing. "Sakuragi! You-"  
  
"He can't. He had to do basics practice tonight." Akagi intercepted. "Rukawa! Walk her home!"  
  
Rukawa opened his mouth to refuse but shut it when he saw a flicker of pain briefly crossing Pan's features. He had planned to practice that night, to prepare himself against Sendoh but seeing that he changed his mind.  
  
"No no. I can take care of myself, please, it would worry my brothers-"  
  
"It's good for them to worry. Letting a young girl learn fighting techniques, allowing you to fight - Yes, they definitely need to worry about you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Iie. Not another word."  
  
~Back to present~  
  
"Ah, souka." Mitsui let out. "But the resemblance in their personalities, except for the fighting stuff, is really visible."  
  
"Yes." Ayako said slowly as she watched the persons mentioned talking animatedly. "I see what you mean. Anyone could mistake them as siblings based on their unfaltering smiles, either that or as a couple - they have such great rapport after nine years not seeing each other!"  
  
Rukawa, on hearing the last bit of conversation as he warmed up, narrowed his eyes. [Couple? The two of them? Pan and Sendoh?] He looked at them. There were certainly lots of touching going around, with Sendoh slinging his arm over Pan's shoulder and occasionally hugging her close. Pan's right arm was wrapped loosely on his waist. And they were talking in low voices.  
  
"Cheh! What is she doing?!" Rukawa turned towards Sakuragi, who uttered those words. [Not you too!] He thought, thinking Sakuragi was interested in Pan in 'that' way. Not that he cared. [I don't] He tried to convince himself but the thought that anyone else with Pan struck something in him and he was feeling something very alien rising in him.  
  
[Jealousy.] His mind whispered.  
  
He brushed the thought aside with a (mental) snort. He focused on Sakuragi and let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the 'ahou next words.  
  
"She's introducing that Smiley to Aisu!"  
  
*****  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Rei : This story is getting way too complicated than I intended and I don't know how the hell I'm going to end it. So bear with me while I let my imagination runs wild. 


	7. Part 7

INTRODUCING - JAPAN !  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
"She's introducing that Smiley to Aisu!" Sakuragi exclaimed. His eyes focussed on the three people on the other side of the court. Pan, with her arm around Sendoh's waist, pulled the Spiky-haired player towards a silent girl who was twirling a ball on the tip of her finger.  
  
The redhead quietly (well.as quite as he could made it) made his way over in order to eavesdrop the conversation.  
  
"Akira-san, this is Mitsuhito Kazuha. She plays basketball too."  
  
"Really? That's great! I'm Sendoh Akira." He held out his hand.  
  
"." Kazuha merely raised her eyebrow at the offered hand.  
  
"Err.. I guess I'm the enemy eh? It's great to know I'll be having another rival in Shohoku besides Rukawa and Sakuragi."  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed and finally she opened her mouth to speak. "Is that a challenge?" in a low voice.  
  
"You can interpret it any way you want. Well, ja. I have a game to play." He raised his hand and walked in an unhurried gait towards the locker room.  
  
As soon as his back was turned, Kazuha turned towards Pan who was smiling, innocence painted all over her face.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked monotonously.  
  
Pan's grin increased and she tilted her head slightly to the left. Kazuha followed the line of Pan's tilted head with her eyes until she came across a chibi Sakuragi who was not-so-subtlety trying to pretend he did not just eavesdrop on the conversation with his right hand holding a paper-shaped cone behind his back.  
  
Her eyes widen slightly and she slid them back to Pan. "You."  
  
"Ummhmm." The shorter girl walked passed her and whispered. "Just to nudge you two together. A bit of jealousy always helps."  
  
[Sakuragi.jealous?.] For the first time in her life, the Aisu felt her face heated up, forming a blush.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
[Eh?! Am I dreaming?! Did I just witness the ever so cool Aisu blush?!] Sakuragi stared in surprise as the red colour spread itself charmingly across Aisu's cheek. He frowned ferociously. [Kuso! Sendoh!] He glared at the spiky-haired player who had just emerged, fully dressed in basketball attire.  
  
[You'll never have her Sendoh!]  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Sendoh turned and was slightly taken aback at the sight of a full-blast glare directed at him from Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
"He's full of fighting spirit today." He raised his hand and smiled at the redhead in greeting.  
  
Instead of acknowledging him, the redhead raised his fist in a challenge. Sendoh laughed and raised his own fist in reply.  
  
"Itai!" A Gori punch landed on Sakuragi's head. Akagi stood behind him with a nerve twitching at his temple. He dragged Sakuragi to where Sendoh was standing and pushed Sakuragi's head down forcefully in an apologetic gesture.  
  
"Suman. he is so rude, not that I know a time when he wasn't but. suman."  
  
"Maa..maa..I don't mind. It shows how spirited he is and I had always enjoyed a spirited opponent."  
  
They shook hands and went to their own teams, with Akagi still dragging a furious redhead who was shouting, "I'll beat you Sendoh! See if I don't!"  
  
Sendoh jogged slowly and along his way he passed Pan, who was sporting a smile on her face which she directed towards him. He winked and uttered two words at her.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pan smiled, her eyes glinting as her brain began to work out devious plans to bring two very stubborn people together.  
  
"My my, who would have wondered under all that tough exterior lies the heart of a matchmaker." A voice came behind her. Pan turned to find Mito Yohei lounging against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his pants.  
  
"And who would have thought that You would fall for the girl Hanamichi used to have a crush on." She answered back.  
  
"Wha-you-I." His face slightly red, Yohei finally let out a breath and smiled at her. "How did you know?"  
  
"I came across you and Haruko-san kissing." Pan tilted her head sideways. "Lets see, at the park on my way home yesterday."  
  
"So that means.Rukawa.?"  
  
She nodded. Rukawa accompanied her home the previous evening and both of them had witnessed the unbelievable scene.  
  
"Yup, he knows. Does Hanamichi.?"  
  
"Yes.I told him myself. Surprisingly he took it well and now I think I know why. It's her isn't it? Who would have thought he would fall for that type."  
  
"Opposites attract. Fire attracts ice and Ice attracts fire."  
  
"I gather both like the other but wouldn't admit it?"  
  
"You gather right."  
  
"So why are you in middle of things - matchmaking, I mean?" The guy asked. "If I know Hanamichi, he wouldn't want anybody to butt in his love life."  
  
"Yohei-san, open your eyes wide. Will you just look at the two of them? As stubborn as mules! At the rate things are going."  
  
"Hai, I get what you mean. But what if they found out? There'll be hell to pay."  
  
"She already knows and Hanamichi, well he's going to thank me."  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself." He approached her and both made their way to where the Shohoku team was. "Don't say I didn't remind you if things get ugly."  
  
"Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself." Yohei merely snorted and stared at her slinged arm to make a point.  
  
"So you got Sendoh into this game of yours. Amazing, nine years not meeting each other and he's willing to do what you ask him to the moment you met. Looks like he's interested."  
  
"Nah! He's not, because I know for a fact that he's going out with someone else right now. He's doing this just as a favour. So, how did you and Haruko-san get together?"  
  
"She cried in my arms when everyone found out that maybe Kazuha-san was going to move away from Kanagawa. One thing led to another and the rest, as they say was history. Only you, Rukawa and Hanamichi knows of this."  
  
Japan smirked. "It's going to be interesting to see Akagi-sempai reaction if he found out."  
  
"You're not planning to tell him, are you?" He held on his breath as he waited for her answer. Pan's eyes began to gleam devilishly in mischief. He sucked in his breath further.  
  
Unexpectedly she laughed. He let out his breath. "Don't worry, I won't but you will have to, you know."  
  
"I know. I don't like sneaking around all the time just to spend some time with her."  
  
"Speaking of the devil, here she comes now and I think I detect a bit of jealousy in her. Ja." And with that she left Yohei to settle things with his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
First it was Sendoh and now it's that Yohei guy.  
  
Rukawa panted as he tried to catch his breath. He and the rest of the team were warming up by passing the ball and shooting some hoops. He had seen Sendoh winked at her and wondered if they had set up a date. His mind immediately rebelled at the idea. Then he saw her talking in low voices with Yohei, walking side by side - which, to him, positively shrieked out intimacy between the two and he had the urge to throw the ball at Yohei's face.  
  
He finally admitted to himself that he's not merely 'intrigue' by her, he was interested in her.  
  
No, not interested. Interested was too mild a word to describe what he was feeling at the moment towards the tomboy.  
  
He was attracted. She was not particularly beautiful, hell, she couldn't even be describe as pretty. But.she reminds him of sunshine, lighting up everything and everyone around her just by smiling or letting out a laugh.  
  
Not to mention his heart started doing a roller-coaster ride whenever she was in the vicinity.  
  
Well, then. Now that he knows he wants her, What the Hell was he supposed to do next?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
At Shohoku. Behind the school building.  
  
Five men stared in astonishment at a figure hanging upside down from a tree.  
  
"Help! Get me down! Don't just stand there!" Aota, the Judo club captain shouted at them.  
  
One of them came forward. "Before we do, we want to know where we can find the Judo club."  
  
Aota stopped shouting. He raised one eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"  
  
"It's concerning our little sister." Another one answered.  
  
"Yeah, we have some business to do with the captain."  
  
"I'm the captain of the Judo club. Release me and state your business." He said arrogantly, not taking into account that he was at the moment quite vulnerable.  
  
"Surprise, surprise. " All of them looked taken aback. "I guess someone had already beaten us to it. C'mon, let's get out of here before we're suspected."  
  
"What about payback for what he had done-"  
  
"Look at him, Kotaro. It seems our baby sister had already someone avenging her. Leaving him like that is enough of a revenge for me."  
  
With that, Hiroshe Kenshin, Hiroshe Ryu, Hiroshe Mamoru, Hiroshe Kouji and Hiroshe Kotaro left a screaming Aota still hanging upside down from the tree.  
  
~  
  
A few minute later.  
  
Kotaro rounded the corner and came back to where the judo club captain was trying to free himself. He smiled evilly, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"I know Kenshin said we don't have to do anything but I just have to do this!" With that he pushed the poor guy forcefully sideways and left him swinging crazily, laughing all the way.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


	8. Part 8

Author : it's been what - 4 months? 5 months? Since I uploaded a new chapter. Now that, I tell you, is one hell of a writer's block!  
  
INTRODUCING - JAPAN!  
  
Part 8.  
  
"Hey, hey, looks like our baby sis has a boyfriend." Kotaro taunted Pan. All five guys were wearing smirks on their faces.  
  
"Huh?" Pan could only blinked in stupefaction. After all, it was only seven in the morning and her brain has yet to function.  
  
"Yeah, so Pan, why didn't you tell us about him? Afraid we'll beat him up and interrogate him?" This time, Kenshin, her eldest brother piped up.  
  
"I don't understand what the hell you guys are talking about. Looks like to me you all had left your brains somewhere else this morning." Pan muttered in confusion as she continued to stuff herself with food.  
  
"We were talking about the guy who avenged you by hanging the Judo captain upside-down a tree." Kouji explained exasperatedly after seeing his sister still confused.  
  
"What guy?! What Tree?!" Pan exclaimed. Suddenly something clicked as if the pieces of puzzle finally found their places. "You meant to tell me that someone beat up Aota and left him hanging down a tree?!"  
  
"Of course. What do you think we were referring to?" Ryu answered. Then all five brothers turned to look at her and said in unison. " You didn't know?"  
  
Pan lifted one eyebrow. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, well, looks like baby sister got herself a secret admirer."  
  
"Did Aota said anything about who beat him up?" Pan asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Why? Interested?" Mamoru teased. Pan only response was a flicker of feeling in her eyes, which all five noticed, before she quickly masked them behind a disinterested façade.  
  
"Time to go to school!" Pan stood up abruptly. She hurriedly neatened her uniform and as quick as lightning went out the front door.  
  
All five brothers looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"She's finally growing up."  
  
"I was afraid that she would never turn out the way girls are supposed to turn out.but now, I think everything's all right - She's finally acting like the girl she is."  
  
"Providing the guy she likes, likes her back."  
  
"And providing he's a decent chap and not some slick, smooth operator who had girls hanging on both arms."  
  
"God! I shudder to think what that kind of snake would do to our baby sister!"  
  
One by one, each smile dissolved into a frown and finally molded into determined faces.  
  
"Everyone. We're on a mission."  
  
******  
  
"What's eating you Pan? You look kinda focused on something else all day." Yohei interrupted Pan's thoughts.  
  
Pan, Sakuragi and the Gundams were on their way to Danny's after school. They decided to stop over for a while in a nearby playground.  
  
"Eh? What? Oh, sorry. What were you saying just then?" She flashed him a big smile.  
  
"He said what's bothering you?" Takamiya repeated Yohei's words.  
  
"Uh nothing."  
  
"It couldn't be nothing. Must be something. Tell us, we're your friends." Noma urged.  
  
"Yeah! Tell us!" Sakuragi seconded in his loud voice. It attracted the attention of nearby passerby, to whom Sakuragi frowned fiercely at with a loud "What?" They scurried away in terror.  
  
"Erm.well.maybe you could." She trailed off.  
  
"What?" The Gundams and Sakuragi shouted exasperatedly.  
  
"Well.IjustwanttoknowifitwereyouguyswhocreamedAotatheotherday." Pan rushed hurriedly.  
  
"Eh? Creamed Aota?" All five asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh. You were referring to the incident where Aota was found by his club members hanging down a tree." Yohei said as comprehension dawned on him.  
  
"Wasn't me. Though I wish it was." Sakuragi told her.  
  
"Not me either." Was Yohei's reply.  
  
"Ain't neither one of us." Answered the rest of the Gundams.  
  
"Maybe it's Sendoh. After all he is rather protective of you now that you guys are together again." Supplied Yohei.  
  
"Wha..? Sendoh? What's he got to do with this?" The other four asked.  
  
"We're assuming that the person who beat up Aota did it because he wanted to avenge Pan." Yohei explained, his hand gesturing to a blushing Pan.  
  
"Oh." They nodded, finally understanding.  
  
"Why Pan, this is the first time I've seen you blush." Yohei commented. "In fact, this is the first time I've seen you act like a girl."  
  
"I am a girl." She pointed out, still blushing. "Although, now that you mentioned it, I've never act like one before. I must be undergoing some sort of phase - you know, body chemistry and all those biological stuff."  
  
"So you're saying you're gonna turn into one of those giggly, swooning, shrieking, hysterical type?" Sakuragi asked in terror.  
  
"Baka!" She slugged him. "Of course not! It's just a phase - I think - and I'll get over it sooner or later."  
  
" I don't think it's a phase, Pan-san. I think you're what people call a late bloomer. After all you're fifteen. By the time you're sixteen you'll probably developed some feminine traits." Noma commented.  
  
The others looked at him in wonder.  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed. "I pay attention in class sometimes, you know. Not like some people I know."  
  
With that, the five others jumped on him and declared world war III on him.  
  
******  
  
(Sometime later.. After the fight.)  
  
"Pan." Sakuragi started.  
  
"Hmmmm." She replied.  
  
"Would you mind moving your ass away from my ribcage. I-can't-breathe!" He gasped out. "And Takamiya, stop biting on my leg or you'll regret it later!"  
  
"I will if you would just remove your damn legs from my face!"  
  
After a few minutes untangling themselves, they continued their conversation.  
  
"So, as I said earlier, it could be Sendoh." Yohei started. He ant the other boys settled themselves under a tree.  
  
Pan settled herself on a swing, with her back towards them, and propelled herself forward with her feet. "Nah. I asked him. Although he did want to but when he heard that how somebody beat him to it - he started laughing his ass off."  
  
"Somebody likes you." Sakuragi teased her. "Enough to beat up someone who didn't even put a scratch on you."  
  
"She 'did' got her shoulder sprained in the process." Yuji added dryly. Then his eyes widened in surprise, as did the others when they spotted a familiar figure emerging behind the tree they were sitting under.  
  
The figure put a finger on his lips - signaling them to not say a word of his presence.  
  
Sakuragi got up to his feet, ready to fight him off but was blocked by Yohei. Yohei shook his head and whispered "He's the one."  
  
"But-mphfhmmpfh." His words were quickly muffled by the others while they forcefully dragged him away so as not to interrupt the scene that was going to unfold before them.  
  
"I bet you he's going to propose to her." Noma whispered to his friends.  
  
"Nah. I bet that they're going to fight, then make up." Takamiya whispered back. "How about you Yuji?"  
  
"I'll have to agree with Noma."  
  
"Okay then, how much?"  
  
"1000 yen."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
And all the while, Pan was still swinging herself at a constant pace, unaware of the stranger behind her, and that her friends had left her and were now watching behind a hedge. (hidden, of course)  
  
"I wonder who could it be.?" She said dreamily as her thoughts wandered and an image of a boy formed. [Could it be.Nah! He wouldn't! For all I know, he doesn't even realize I'm alive!"  
  
She sighed, quite unlike the hyperactive Pan everyone knows. "Who the heck could it be?" She said loudly, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"It was me." A voice from behind her replied.  
  
~To be continued.  
  
Rei : I still don't know where the story is heading. Just bear with me. Oh, and a few reviews won't hurt, heh heh. 


	9. Part 9

Introducing - Japan!  
  
Part 9  
  
  
  
"It was me." The voice repeated.  
  
Pan turned slowly. She knew that voice. She closed her eyes and faced the owner. She opened her eyes and looked at his shoes. Then up his long legs and further up his fit body and finally stopped when she reached his face. She knew those blue eyes and that bedraggled hair anywhere.  
  
"Ru.Ru.Ru."  
  
Pan stuttered the name out. Her eyes bulged out in disbelief and her mouth gaped open and then shut repeatedly like a fish.  
  
"Rusan?!" [Rei: hah! You thought it was Rukawa, ne?]  
  
"Yeah, me. Rusan." The tall, lanky guy said arrogantly before suddenly dropping to one knee on the ground. "Pan! My love! I have waited for this moment for so long! You have no idea how horrible my life was this past one month, 14 hours and 48 minutes without you!" He dropped to his other knee and proceeded towards her. "My love!"  
  
"Yohei! Noma! Takamiya! SAKURAGI!" She shouted their names desperately after seeing that she was all alone in the park. [Damn! Where they hell have they gone?!]  
  
"My love!" Rusan repeated, making her all the more aware of his presence.  
  
"My love!"  
  
"My love!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Pan screamed as the boy finally reached her, his eyes all teary and heart-shaped.  
  
Then for the first time in her life, she fainted.  
  
******  
  
{A few distance away - The Hiroshe Brothers were spying on Pan.}  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
"OH. MY. GOD."  
  
"I don't believe this-"  
  
"I Am Going To Break His Neck-"  
  
"#%$#%$^*%@-"  
  
All five were dumbfounded at the event unfolding in front of them. Kishii Rusan had found them - or more precisely, Japan - after they pull all the stops making sure he did not just do that. Found them, that is.  
  
One by one, all five brothers looked at each other.  
  
"Oh Hell."  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, all five boys - Sakuragi and the Gundam - jumped up from behind the hedge they were hiding in and pounced the unsuspecting Rusan.  
  
"What the did you do to her?!"  
  
"I swear! I didn't do anything!" Rusan jumped up, his hands still holding the unconscious Pan whom he managed to catch.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her!" Five new voices joined in. It was the Hiroshe brothers.  
  
"Brothers-in-law!!" Rusan exclaimed.  
  
"We are not your brothers-in-law!!" Mamoru spat out. He snatched Pan out of Rusan's trembling hands and punched the other on the nose.  
  
"Brother-in-baw Baboru!!!" The poor boy looked at him in disbelief, holding his bleeding nose.  
  
All ten men bore down on the boy squatting on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Pan groaned and stirred.  
  
******  
  
[Argh. What happened?..] Pan opened one eye and then the other only to find eleven guys looking at her in concern. [Eh..Why is Mamoru nii-chan holding me? And Why are all my onii-chans here? Together with the Tensai and his Gundam?] Something clicked when she moved her gazed at the last person. [Ooooo.Noo.Tell me I'm dreaming!] And she started to feel the world blacken around her once again.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ryu splashed water on her face. She sputtered and finally stood up. She glared at Rusan and between gritted teeth managed to spew out "What. In. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?"  
  
"Where else would I be but at your side?" He answered.  
  
Pan sighed. [I've been through this before.] She can do this. She looked at him. [No I can't.]  
  
"Would someone please kindly explain this?" Yohei butted in.  
  
"Who are they?" Her brothers looked threateningly at Yohei and the rest of the gang. Yohei and the others counteract with glares of their own.  
  
"Nii-chans, my friends. Friends, my brothers."  
  
"And him?"  
  
"Kishii Rusan. He's my-"  
  
"Lover!" The said Rusan finished her sentence.  
  
*****  
  
To be continued..  
  
Rei: There! Another Cliffhanger! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
{After some time}  
  
Rei: hahahahahahahaahahahahahaaha! [Stops abruptly.] I still don't know where's the story going. But thanks for all your support. 


	10. Part 10

Read This First!!!!  
  
V V V  
  
To all readers and reviewers alike :-  
  
Gomenasai!!!  
  
I have just read my own fanfic from top to bottom and I found out there were inconsistencies in my own stories.  
  
Firstly, I forgot to include (sometimes) one of the Gundam - Yuji Ohkosu (He was missing in some chapters, if you were reading carefully.)  
  
Secondly, all chapters revealed about how characters in Shohoku feel but none include how the main character herself - Japan - feels!  
  
My only plead to this case is that I started writing on new chapters without reading what the previous ones are all about after weeks of uploading it on the net.  
  
Therefore, all chapters have been edited and uploaded again.  
  
Enjoy reading!  
  
  
  
Introducing - Japan!  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
(Saturday morning, open basketball court)  
  
  
  
Kazuha stared at the ball in her hands whose color almost matched those of a certain do'aho. Her mind was in turmoil. She knew she felt something for the said redhead but she never realized it was this strong - just like her newfound passion for basketball.  
  
It had been a few months now since she transferred to Shohoku and in the short time had managed to find a real home with her grandparents, make real friends, fell in love with basketball and constantly thinking of a loudmouth, brash redhead.  
  
She knew Sakuragi also felt something for her, although she was not sure what it really was. Maybe she was dreaming it all - after all, he never really showed any signs. Sure, there was that incident at Ryonan where she caught him eavesdropping on the talk between her and Sendoh - he showed clear sign of jealousy then - but doubts began to increase as the days passed and nothing else happened.  
  
Maybe she should be the one to make the first step. BUT - there's always a but - she never, NEVER ever was the one to make the first step in her WHOLE life. She was always the one who waited for the other person to make the first move. The whole thing seemed like mission impossible.  
  
And then.there was always the possibility of rejection. The chances that Sakuragi returned her feelings were 0.000001%. After all, they spent most of the time trading insults - of which she started about 50% of them.  
  
However, 0.000001% was still a chance.  
  
She tightened her grip on the ball.  
  
She was going to seize it.  
  
******  
  
(Pan's room, on the bed)  
  
Pan rolled to her other side for the nth time. She was wide awake but for some reason did not feel like doing her early morning workouts. Her mind was a mess. She was up to her neck in problems and all of them originated from the opposite gender of the human species - males.  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Life was complicated enough with her five over-protective brothers. But now, it seemed like Kami-sama was not finished playing with her feelings.  
  
Her first problem - Kishii Rusan. A sweet guy who wouldn't give up. She had even delivered a few punches his way but he just didn't take no for an answer. She knew him for over three years now and he would pop up on her every time she moved to a new place. She told him it was useless to follow her as it would not make her change her feelings, and not to mention it was a waste of time and money. But he shrugged it off - after all he was rich and he could spent his money any way he want to.  
  
The rich boy was infatuated with her ever since she saved him from a group of bullies. She was exasperated and annoyed at first but grew to like Rusan (although there was annoyance still). Underneath all that adoring, lovesick expression he always wore around her lies a decent boy who deserves a decent girl who loves him back.  
  
But, now she knew he was not the one who beat up Aota. He was, instead, confessing to be the one who was sending her boxes of candy the week before his arrival - which she never received courtesy of her siblings. Which brings her to her second problem - her secret admirer.  
  
The guy was a complete mystery. All that she knew of him was that he beat up Aota in order to avenge her. So he must be someone she knew because only her friends knew of her confrontation with the Judo club captain and that she got injured from the fight.  
  
However, she was probably jumping to conclusions. For all she knew the guy had a long standing feud with Aota and it had nothing to do with her at all. She sighed again. [Wishful thinking.]  
  
And the reason for her wishful thinking - her third problem. It came in the form of a lithe athlete with blue eyes, stoic expression and nice ass. (Rei : Had to add that ^^)  
  
"Ru.ka.wa." She whispered out his name.  
  
Who would have thought she would be thinking of a boy in such a way - least of all herself? And of Rukawa?! The renowned ice-prince, basketball ace of Shohoku High?!  
  
Her first impression of him, aside from cute, was COLD. Everything about him was cold, his expression, his body language and especially his eyes. He was such a direct contrast to her bubbly, happy-go-lucky self that she felt the need to do something brash - just to see if it would produce a reaction from him. But he didn't even raise an eyebrow at her high-kick. So she shrugged and filed him as a hopeless case - if he's not interested, no big deal.  
  
But when she saw him for the first time on court - she was totally blown away at the contrast with the person off-court. Cold? Where the hell did she get that idea from? His movements were fluid and graceful. And when she detected the barely suppressed passion in his eyes, she knew he was far from unfeeling as she had thought. What she didn't know was that she was falling bit by bit for him at the same time.  
  
She sighed for the third time. Yep, life sure was complicated. And it will get more complex due to what she had decided to do.  
  
Serve the ball to him and wait for him to either hit it back or let it bounce to a stop.  
  
******  
  
(Back to Kazuha)  
  
"This is your head Sakuragi." She spoke to the ball quietly. "And this is what you deserve for being so dense." With that, she dribbled the ball to the three-pointer line and made a shot.  
  
The ball made an arc through the air but instead of going into the hoop, it rebounded forcefully off the rim and towards her at full speed. [And this is what I get for being just as stupid to fall for him.]  
  
She ducked just as the ball passed her and waited for the resounding 'thunk' against the iron fences. When it didn't came, she turned to find her orange basketball being twirled on the tip of a finger. Her eyebrows came together in a scowl.  
  
[Kuso. A witness. And it's Rukawa.]  
  
*******  
  
TBC.  
  
Rei: Thanks for all the reviews. ^^ (made me so happy!!) 


	11. Part 11

Introducing - Japan!  
  
Part 11  
  
  
  
Rukawa watched in amusement as Kazuha tried to regain her composure. Her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of him before her brows met in a scowl. Then she blanked her expression into the usual cold mask.  
  
"That's not how you make a three-point shot." He surprised himself at the words coming out of his mouth. He saw her looking at him cautiously - he knew she was waiting for him to bring up the subject of her mutterings. But he decided to take pity on her since he was in the same muck as well.  
  
[Pan.] His thoughts immediately formed her face. Green eyes crinkled in laughter and mouth curled in a cheeky smile, with a small dimple forming at the right corner of her mouth. [So lively.] She was everything he wasn't - and yet sometimes he could catch a glimpse of a totally different Pan than the one she showed to the world. Like the time after her fight with the Judo captain - she was cold then and there were those times when she thought nobody were looking, he could barely detect sadness in her eyes. In all, he was fascinated with her and he wanted to explore every facet of her. If she let him.  
  
Yeah, right. In a million years.  
  
Someone like her with someone like him.  
  
"Oi." His imagination popped and he turned to face Kazuha.  
  
".."  
  
"You were saying."  
  
"."  
  
"About the three pointer."  
  
He smiled mentally. It seemed to him that she was quite willing to change the subject. He twirled the basketball on the tip of his index finger. [Well.What the hell. Beats thinking about someone.]  
  
"Stand there." He pointed to the three-point curve. "Here. Make a shot." He threw the ball at her.. She did but the ball rebounded of the headboard.  
  
"You're too stiff. You need to relax your muscle and focus."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You're not focusing."  
  
"."  
  
[Thinking about someone. I know the feeling.]  
  
******  
  
"Hiyeah!!"  
  
"Harder! Faster!"  
  
"Huh..huh..(panting) ..Hiiiiiii-Yeah!" Bam! Hiroshe Mamoru staggered backwards. Pan smirked at him. She was having her regular morning workout with her brother.  
  
"How's that?" Pan wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
"Good but you're not concentrating enough." He commented.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You have a problem baby sis? We can always talk."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle myself. Well, Ja. I'm off for my morning run." She ran to her room, changed into her jogging suit and just as quickly went off before her brother could mutter anything else of a talk.  
  
"Hmm. Talk." She sighed as she jogged lightly. For her brothers, talk involved sitting down for hours and dilly-dallying around the subject. She cringed as a memory surfaced - it was when she reached puberty and it was one of the most embarrassing talk she ever had.  
  
[What would they know. they're guys.] She stopped and looked at her hands. Then lightly touched her right hand. [Rough.just like a boy.] She wiped a tear off the corner of her eyes before her lips curled in a small smile.  
  
[Baka, to cry over a small thing.]  
  
[Although sometimes I wish I wasn't as different as the other girls.]  
  
She smiled another small smile before continuing on her jog.  
  
(A few minutes later)  
  
"Woi!" She shouted at a group of three boys beating up another boy. All three turned. "Stop!"  
  
"None of your business little boy. So Scram!!" Bully No. 1 shoved a fist her way.  
  
"Hey, waitaminute! I know him!" Bully No. 2 pointed at her. "He's with Sakuragi and their Gundam - and he's the one who beat up one of our members quite bad a few weeks back."  
  
"Yeah! Now I remember." No. 3 joined in. "Well, well, looks like you're all alone this time." Their victim had long gone, and it now seemed they had found a new one.  
  
"I dunno guys," Bully no. 2 hesitated "what if Sakuragi came-"  
  
"Don't be a chicken." No.1 aimed a fist towards Pan. She moved just in time and aimed one herself. It hit his stomach and he doubled back in pain.  
  
"Bozzzou! Daijobu?!" No.2 glared at her and bulldozed forward. She stood her ground and moved sideways at the very last minute with one foot out. No.2 fell face first to the ground.  
  
Pan looked at the third member who was steaming with anger. She crooked a finger and smiled a challenge.  
  
"Why you-" He let out a war cry.  
  
And so, the fight continued.  
  
******  
  
Sakuragi walked with his hands in the pockets of his pants. Everyone who passed his way steered clear of him due not to only his height and formidable red hair but the scowl decorating his face.  
  
He had tossed and turned the night before and only managed to get a few hours sleep. The reason being of a certain Aisu and a certain Smiley with a gravity-defying hair out on date. He had stumbled across Hikoichi the day before, who was doing his usual research. Hikoichi pulled him aside and asked him if he knew of the identity of the girl Sendoh was going out with. Apparently, the girl wasn't Ryonan and rumor has it that she was from Shohoku. This had Sakuragi imagination running sky-high and he mumbled a 'dunno' before leaving Hikoichi scratching his head.  
  
He was certain Smiley was going out with his Aisu. After all, weren't they flirting the other day at the practice game? They were talking and holding hands.and.and. (at this point he was exaggerating everything out of proportion)  
  
He shoved his hands on his head and made a mess of his red locks. "Argh! Kuso!"  
  
"Eh." His ears could barely make out the sound of a basketball being dribbled. Unknown to him, he had walked all the way to the open basketball court - where he had practiced for what seem like a long time ago with Haruko.  
  
It sounded like someone was playing basketball. He decided to watch and maybe join the person - anything, as long as he could put his mind away from the thoughts of Sendoh with Aisu.  
  
Sakuragi approached the court and his eyes widen at the sight before him.  
  
Rukawa and Aisu. playing basketball together. [Rukawa?! Rukawa?! And Aisu?! My Aisu?!] Anger together with jealousy welled up and he saw red.  
  
"Oi!! Bakas!!" Rukawa and Aisu turned to look at him, who at the moment was charging his way onto the court.  
  
Without thinking, Kazuha threw the ball she was holding towards Sakuragi's head.  
  
"Bang!" A lump formed. Sakuragi stared in astonishment mixed with anger at Kazuha. She stared back nonchalantly with a brow lifted in challenge.  
  
Without warning, both jumped at each other. Fists went flying and legs were kicking madly. Forgotten, Rukawa stood aside, watching in amusement. He stood there for a few seconds before turning his back and left the two to sort out their problem.  
  
******  
  
Pan was surrounded on all sides. It was stupid really. She could have finished them off earlier but she had a lot of steam and frustration to let out. So she decided to play with them for a while. Look where that got her.  
  
No.1 sneered and aimed a kick at her. She jumped back and stumbled into no.3 who pushed her to the ground. She put her hands forward to cushion herself and the impact jarred her newly healed shoulder.  
  
[Itai. That hurts.]  
  
******  
  
Rukawa woke up from his sleep and managed to swerve from crashing onto a lamp post. He braked his bike and carefully touched his shoulder. He was sleeping dreamlessly when a sharp pain exploded suddenly from his shoulder. There were no cuts but it was still aching painfully.  
  
[Pan!] His mind shouted [She's hurt!]  
  
He left his bike and guided by instinct, ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
******  
  
TBC.  
  
Rei: Sorry.For taking soooooo long to continue the story. BTW, don't forget to review - I don't mind flames and critics, as long as they're your honest opinions. 


End file.
